


Freedom Cookies

by seibelsays



Series: The Adventures of Izzy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Gen, Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Izzy takes her responsibilities for July 3rd very seriously.Happy Birthday Captain America! Enjoy another glimpse into life with Bucky, Darcy, and their daughter Izzy.





	Freedom Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo fill! Today we're filling prompts for two challenges:  
> 1\. "Are you jealous?" for Fluff Bingo  
> 2\. "Star spangled" for the Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest

Izzy dragged a chair into the pantry and climbed onto it. She stretched onto her very tippy toes and reached up over her head for the container of sugar. Why did the adults have to hide everything up so high anyway? 

Her fingers brushed the container. She was so close! She needed this sugar. Mr. Jarvis said they were an important part of her cookies and her cookies had to be perfect. 

She jumped and wrapped her little fingers around the container, pulling it with her. Success! Only a little bit of sugar spilled on the floor as she climbed down. She still had about half the container left.

“Mr. Jarvis?”

_“How may I assist you, Miss Izzy?”_

“Can you call Fred? I spilled in the closet.”

 _“At once, Miss Izzy.”_ There was a whirring sound behind her as Fred the Vacuum Robot woke up and made its way to the pantry. 

“Thank you very much!” She set the container of sugar on the counter next to her mixing bowl. “Can you tell me how much sugar I need again?”

_“One cup, Miss Izzy.”_

Izzy carefully measured one cup of sugar into the bowl, only spilling a little bit onto the counter. She carefully brushed the sugar into a pile, then swept the pile into the measuring cup and dumped the contents into the mixing bowl. She wrapped her hand around the wooden spoon and stirred the sugar into the dough.

“There you are, Doodlebug,” Darcy said, coming into the kitchen. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Making cookies.”

Darcy grinned. “Making cookies, huh? Want any help?”

“NO!” Izzy pulled the bowl towards her and almost off the counter and into her lap. “I have to do it!”

“Okay okay!” Darcy said quickly, holding up her hands. “No problem. You can do all the measuring and mixing. Can I help with the oven part?”

Izzy considered this for a moment, then nodded. “That is acceptable. You should be part of making Freedom Cookies too.”

Darcy blinked. “Making...Freedom Cookies.”

Izzy nodded. “Mr. Jarvis, how many eggs do I need again?”

_“Two eggs, Miss Izzy.”_

“Thank you!”

“What’s up Short Stack? And Shorter Stack?” Tony said, wandering into the kitchen.

“We’re making Freedom Cookies!” Izzy announced proudly.

Tony stared at her for a moment then looked to Darcy, who shrugged.

“Freedom Cookies, huh? Not sure I’ve ever heard of those before,” Tony said.

“ _Of course_ you have, Uncle Tony,” Izzy said with a roll of her eyes that she absolutely _did not_ learn from Darcy. “They’re special cookies you leave out on July 3 so that when Captain America rides his bald eagle to visit all the children of the world -”

“Captain America does what now?” Darcy said, eyes wide.

“ _Moooooomm_ ,” Izzy whined. “Interrupting is _rude_.”

“Why not make some cookies for Iron Man?” Tony asked. “Red and yellow icing, maybe a few to look like the arc reactor.” He shrugged. “We could make it a team thing - green cookies for the Hulk, some coffee-flavored ones for Thor.”

Just then, Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen, still in their gear from the mission that had just ended.

“YOU’RE EARLY! MY FREEDOM COOKIES AREN’T READY!” Izzy whailed.

Steve and Bucky froze.

“Uhhhhh,” Steve said.

Darcy jumped in to soothe her daughter. “Doodlebug, it’s okay-”

“You can’t be here yet! It’s too early! Captain America doesn’t visit until tonight!” Izzy hiccuped slightly.

Bucky snorted with laughter then quickly schooled his features. Darcy glared at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, before turning back to Izzy. 

“I’m sure Captain America won’t mind waiting a little bit for your special cookies. They were going to be team cookies remember? Green for the Hulk and-”

“No! Freedom cookies have to be star-spangled in red, white, and blue!”

“Bucky, I hate you so much,” Steve muttered.

“And we have to leave extra out for the bald eagles, because that’s only polite. It wouldn’t be fair if Captain America ate all the cookies before his best friend got to them, even when he knew that his best friend had been looking forward to them all day.”

Everyone turned to Bucky, who was now wearing a blinding, shit-eating grin. “Kids say the darndest things, don’t they?”

Darcy hung her head and pondered her life choices.

“And in return for the cookies, Captain America will bring freedom, liberty, and golden retriever puppies to all the good children of the world,” Izzy grinned.

“ _What?!?_ ” Bucky yelped. “That’s not how the legend goes!”

Izzy shrugged. “That’s what I heard.”

Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and gasped, trying to speak through his laughter. “I’m not even mad we’re not making Iron Man cookies now.”

“Izzy,” Darcy said, trying to regain some control over the situation, “you know what I heard Captain America wants most in the whole wide world?”

“Freedom Cookies.” She didn’t say it, but the _‘duh, Mom’_ was definitely implied.

Darcy ignored thoughts of what she was in for once Izzy became a teenager and focused on the present. “Even more than Freedom Cookies.”

“What?” Izzy asked curiously.

“Someone to ask him to help _make_ the Freedom Cookies.

Izzy’s eyes went wide. “I could do that?” she whispered.

Darcy nodded. “You could totally do that.”

Izzy looked across the kitchen to where Steve and Bucky were standing. “Would you like to make the Freedom Cookies with me?”

Steve smiled. “Izzy, I would be -”

“Not you, Uncle Stevie!”

Steve blinked.

Izzy looked to Bucky. “Daddy, you’re sometimes Captain America.”

Darcy’s heart melted as Bucky crossed the kitchen and knelt down so he was eye-level with Izzy. “I would be honored to help you make your Freedom Cookies.”

Izzy’s grin lit up the room. “Good. I can’t ask the _real_ Captain America to make his own birthday cookies, now can I?”

Tony howled with laughter while Darcy buried her face in Steve’s shoulder so Izzy couldn’t see her laughing. 

Bucky’s smile was frozen and a little bitter, but he nodded at Izzy. “No, of course not.”

* * *

Darcy looked up from her book as the bedroom door opened and Bucky stepped inside. He closed the door behind him, then flung himself face-first onto the bed with a groan.

Darcy laughed. “Tough day?”

“My own kid likes Steve more than me.”

“Awww. Are you jealous?”

“No,” Bucky growled petulantly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Any cookies left for me?”

Bucky pushed himself up so he could glare at her. Darcy simply smiled sweetly back at him.

“Your own fault, you know,” Darcy teased. “What even brought all this on anyway?”

“It was just a bedtime story,” Bucky muttered as he flipped onto his back. “It got a little out of hand.”

“Freedom cookies, though?”

“I was improvising!”

“You ripped off Santa!”

“She didn’t notice!”

Darcy laughed and leaned over to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Not the point, baby, but I’ll let it go. You were upset Steve ate all of the hot chocolate macarons I’d made.”

“I’m still mad about that, actually, but it was the shortbread cookies. With the chocolate drizzle on top.”

“I’ll make you more shortbread cookies, Bucky.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I love you,” he grinned.

“Uh huh. Just for my food, I know,” Darcy teased again. She didn’t need to hear him say it to know that he meant it - he showed her how much he loved her in a thousand different little ways every day. Even when he was an idiot and telling their daughter ridiculous, out of control fairy tales that she took way too seriously.

“So…” Bucky began. “Wanna make out?”

Darcy gave him a look, one that she honestly hoped she passed on to her daughter because it was helpful when dealing with ridiculous situations. “Why, what are you trying to distract me from?”

“Who says I’m -”

“Bucky.”

“We kinda have to go to the shelter tomorrow to pick up a puppy.”

Darcy sighed. “You owe me so many Freedom Cookies, Cap.”

Bucky smiled softly at her. “Cap, huh?”

Darcy smiled back. “Well, you _are_ my favorite Star Spangled Man.”

“I am?”

“You are.”

Bucky punched the air in triumph. “This is the best Captain America’s Birthday ever.”

Darcy laughed and shook her head as she leaned over to turn out the light. “Whatever you say, Buck. Did you leave out cookies for Captain America?”

“Of course.”

“Okay then. Happy Captain America’s Birthday.”

“Happy Captain America’s Birthday to you too.”


End file.
